


The day after the End.

by Paul260702



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul260702/pseuds/Paul260702
Summary: Basically a what if of what would happen if Shane hadn't left Rick in the hospital (I know its overdone just stick with me)(This is a long term thing so not all relationship tags are in/written yet)
Relationships: Abraham Ford/Rick Grimes, Abraham Ford/Shane Walsh/Rick Grimes, Morales/Rick Grimes, Negan/Shane Walsh, Philip Blake | The Governor/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/Negan, Rick Grimes/Original Male Character(s), Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh/Abraham Ford, Shane Walsh/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Don't open dead inside.

At first all Rick saw was the pitch black with the slight sound of rustling beside him as his eyes begin to open, generic ceiling squares came into view as Rick came to, as Rick gathered his thoughts he raised his head a little then began looking around seeing the wilted flowers by his bed and saw the outside world through a window able to hear a bird chirping as Rick looked out to see the flutter of trees in a steady breeze.

As he began to regain focus little flashes of a memory appeared every time Rick closed his eyes, a gun, a shoot out, and Shane. Eventually Rick worked it out, he had been shot.

Pulling himself up Rick begins ripping tubes and pipes away from his body attempting to get up as a shape from out of the corner gets up and quickly steps towards him causing Rick to defensively throw his arms up to defend himself while yelling at the thing to leave him alone only be greeted with hushes and desperate pleas for quiet, quickly calming down Rick takes a moment to look at the figure hushing him in his bed and there was Shane with a bit of a mad look in his eyes practically begging Rick to calm down.

Taking a moment to try and put things together Rick looks at Shane and sees his dirty clothes and a weird stain or smear across his face after less than a second Rick realises what it is, "Shane, is that blood?" Shane looks a little confused for a brief moment before raising his hand to his face and dabbing his cheek before sighing, "Yeah it's a long story Rick, but I'll fill you in." 

Quietly and carefully Shane moves a chair closer to Rick's bed and began telling him about how the dead came back to life and began to kill the living and how Shane had been at the hospital at the time, how he had locked them both in there. After finishing with a deep sigh Shane looked back at Rick to see how he was taking it only to see Rick part way up in his bed looking at him with a bit of a smile, "Ok Shane that's very funny now let's go find a doctor." Rick said throwing the hospital bedding off of him as he got up.

Shane moved in a hurried and frenzied sort of way but also moved surprisingly quietly managing to intercept Rick on his way before getting in front of him and whispering desperately at him to not try and open the door. Rick looked at Shane and saw the look in his eyes not of madness but of sheer terror. Then there was a thud at the door followed by a slight inhuman groan on the other side of the door. At that moment Shane quickly moved his hand over Rick's mouth and kept him close to him. After a while the slight thumbing stopped and the sound of shuffling outside the door seemed to indicate that the thing was moving off.

After a little while Shane let go of Rick and took a step back. "Shane if this is a prank or something it's really elaborate." Rick said wearing a look of false amusement on his face, Shane gave him a look as if he was the crazy one ranting on about flesh eating dead people "Do you want me to go open the door Rick?" Shane asked somewhat sarcastically and somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry." Rick said walking back over to his bed, "What now then?" Rick asked Shane looks down at the floor and then to the door, "We can't go out not now, give it another day and we'll set out. You hungry Rick?" Rick seemed to perk up instinctively before getting a hold of himself, "Yeah just a little." He said trying his best to be quiet. 

Shane opened his pack and looked inside he had managed to grab a few things on occasional scavenging hunts through the hospital but all he could find last time was a few energy bars both of which he gave to Rick, he clearly needed the food more Shane reasoned.

As Rick was opening the first bar the sound of the packaging ripping clearly brought too much attention as a particularly loud thud came at the door causing Rick to almost drop the bar, Both Rick and Shane sat completely still for a moment as no more sounds emanated from the door.

After Rick finished with his energy bars he carefully threw the packaging underneath the bed either not wanting the room to appear too messy or out of concern that he might step on it later causing even more noise.

The hours passed on as mid day became evening and then evening became night all the while Shane was filling in Rick on everything that he knew about the 'Walkers' that had risen from the dead. Destroy the brain, Don't get bit, The more of them there are the more dangerous they are.

Shane offered to take first 'watch' which to Rick despite the situation sounded weird but insisted on taking first watch himself, Shane had been looking after him for who knows how long the least he could do is let him have some rest. Rick got up out of bed and let Shane take his spot as he got comfortable in the warm bed and almost immediately fell asleep. Rick leant against the wall keeping an eye on the door and listening to the eerie silence dreading hearing the fateful thud at the door and even more afraid of seeing the makeshift barricade at the door being swept aside as 'Walkers' pour through the door.

Rick looked down and took a deep breath steading himself before raising his head and looking again at the sealed door. The rest of Ricks watch was pretty uneventful except for a moment when Shane started snoring. After a while there was a thump at the door followed by the tell tale groaning of the dead, Rick nearly on the verge of panic hurried over to Shane and through a pillow over him in the hope that it would muffle the noise at least a little, luckily it did it enough and soon enough the thumping stopped and the groaning moved on.

After that Rick felt exhausted and then he heard a stir from Shane as he practically threw the pillow away from him, "What was that about Rick?" Shane asked a little confused, "In future can you try not to snore so loud." Rick shot back obviously a little stressed.

Shane carefully got up out of the bed before hurrying over to Rick and giving him an awkward hug and dragging him off to the bed putting him in it and telling him that he'll take his watch now.

After the fight or flight response in Rick died down he was able to get to sleep easily enough, Rick woke up to Shane's voice in his ear "Rick.. Rick... Rick get up." When Rick opened his eyes he saw the window bathing the hospital room in orange light as the sun began to come over the horizon. Rick looked up at Shanes face basically right above him so close in fact that if Rick had tried to get straight up he probably would have smacked his head into Shane's fuzzy chin.

"Ok Shane I think I get it." Rick replied chuckling slightly as he rolling his way out of bed, reaching into his pack Shane throws some clothes at Rick, a buttoned black and grey checkered shirt and some dark blue jeans. "Yeah some of my spares hope you like my sense of fashion." Shane said with a smirk, "I think I'll live." Rick responds giving Shane a nice broad smile. 

As Rick gets the stuff on Shane turns around giving Rick some privacy, a moment or two later Rick walks up to him fully clothed "Ok I'm ready." "Yeah? Let's go then." Shane said leading the way. Shane carefully crept towards the barricaded door, reaching the makeshift barricade of hospital tray tables and seemingly just about anything Shane could find at the time. He carefully started to take the barricade apart passing little bits to Rick for him to put out of the way, after a while reducing the barricade to nothing but the tables, Shane turned around and gave a look to Rick, "You ready then?" He asked Rick gave him a brief look then a firm and silent nod.

Moving the tables as quietly as possible Shane then reached out to the handle of the door and slowly pressed down the handle and causing the door to pop open slightly, Rick steps forward slightly as Shane opens the door fully and carefully steps out into the practically destroyed corridor, the only noise they could hear was the slight crackle of dying lights as wires crackled and died overhead, watching where they put their feet both Shane and Rick edged further down the corridor and away from the relative safety of the hospital room and as they turn a corner into another section of ravaged corridor at the end of the hall behind a desk is stood a figure and Shane and Rick slowly began edging forwards towards it after a while Rick opened his mouth to speak only for Shane to somewhat aggressively latch onto his forearm giving him a look that got him to close his mouth straight away, slowly pointing to some broken glass near the figures head Rick saw the face of the figure at least what was left of it. It was missing at least half its jaw and one of its eyes weren't in the socket not to mention that the skin on it's face seemed to be melting off so much so that Rick even that far away could see the bone of his skull.

Crouching down both Shane and Rick are able to sneak past the walker and eventually come to a an open door that lead into a flight of stairs, sneaking Rick in and carefully closing the door behind him, both Rick and Shane are bathed in complete darkness as Shane quickly reaches out and pulls Rick towards him before whispering at him to "Keep close." 

Slowly stepping forwards Shane finds a step and carefully plants his foot on the first step before moving his other foot towards the next step and continuing that pattern all the way down. Eventually Shane reaches out and finds a door handle and opens the door letting in the early morning light as the bright orange glow disturbs Rick and Shane for a moment as they try to adjust. Then Shane almost drags Rick out of the door and out of the hospital as he rushes him out and away, quickly rushing past lines of dead bodies covered by white linen with the buzz of flies becoming a deafening thunder. As Shane drags Rick through the hospital gates and out of the area Rick manages to catch a glimpse of an abandoned helicopter on the hill opposite the hospital.

Turning a final corner Shane and Rick finally got back home to Rick's place, from the offset Shane knew that it didn't look good, the door was wide open and the place looked abandoned. It could be worse he supposed, there could be blood streaks all over the place.

Stepping into the house Rick began frantically searching the house for any sign of his family and reluctantly began to call their names much to the stress of Shane who was now looking for a weapon in case Rick ended up attracting any unwanted attention.

Finding an old baseball bat in a closet Shane arms himself before going into the kitchen and throwing open a cupboard and plucking a set of keys of a small hook before turning round to go find Rick. At this point Rick is scrunched up on the floor smacking his head while muttering something to himself. "Rick?" Shane asks keeping his distance, Rick just keeps sitting there in a daze, fearing the worst Shane rushes round to Carl's room then Lori's and Rick's making sure that they hadn't stayed behind only to find two empty pristine rooms, spending another second looking around Shane notices a suitcase on the bed half stacked with clothes and drawers empty, Shane breathes a sigh of relief as he puts it together that they must have managed to get away.

"Rick, Rick! Rick, They're fine, They got out." Shane shouts snapped Rick out of his stupor, "The draws are empty they packed their stuff and left." Rick's crying dies down a little into a small sob, "But what if I can't find them?" He cries, "We'll find them, they can't have gone far." Shane answers, Shane then reaches down and pulls Rick up making him stand on his own feet before showing him the keys to the station, "Come on we'll get some proper weaponry then we're gonna go find Lori and Carl." Shane promises.

Stepping out of the house Shane spots a walker trudging up the road from where they came and when Rick looks the other way he sees four more walkers coming from that side. "Uh, Shane." "Yeah Rick?" "Think we might have some company." He says, "Yeah we have some on this side as well, We're gonna have to make a break for it." Shane says before grabbing Rick by the wrist and dragging him off down the street trying to get past the single Walker on the way, as they pass the Walker it turns and throws its arms out towards them giving off a guttural scream before launching itself forward surprisingly fast but still missing both Rick and Shane causing it to trip over its only clumsy broken feet and smash its head into the sidewalk with a bone crunching crack.


	2. The Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Shane manage to arrive at the station.

Rushing off of the street with Rick just about behind him Shane looked back and saw the ever growing group of walkers shambling after them, looking back around and seeing an abandoned car Shane shifts the direction in which he's running and starts to pry at the door handle finding the car locked. Stopping for a second and looking about Shane doesn't see any other cars about, cursing he gets back to working on the car only for Rick to get his attention by forcing him to look to see the walkers closing in, "Fuck." Shane practically whimpers before grabbing a small rock off of the floor and hurling it at the car window causing the car alarm to begin blaring as Shane pulls the car door open from the inside quickly yanking open the glove box, finding a wrench he quickly grabs it and throws it towards Rick, "Just keep them away." Rick looks back at him with some disbelief "What? How?!" He shouts back, Shane stops for a moment before turning back to him "Just, buy me some time." Shane stated a little frustrated.

Shane shuffled his way into the car and starts to hotwire the car while Rick faces down the every growing cluster of living corpses steadily rolling towards him being attracted by the endless wailing of the car alarm, after a while the faint gurgle of walkers growling and the steady shamble of feet becomes more and more audible after a while seemingly being able to drown out the sound of the blaring car alarm. Just when the first walker began to get in striking distance Rick heard the distinct rumble of a car engine starting as Shane yells at him to get in.

Practically throwing himself into the car Rick slams the door shut right as a Walker grabs through the broken window almost scratching Rick's face as Shane pressed down the accelerator and the car's tires spun briefly before speeding off forwards down the street, pulling the walker down and causing the car to bump slightly as the tires roll over the walkers head before speeding off further down the road.

As the car speeds off and the gathering of walkers becomes less and less noticeable in the car window Rick takes the moment to relax for a moment in the car as Shane navigates bends in the road and carefully avoids walkers in the road attempting to get in front of them. "What now?" Rick asks turning to look at Shane seeing his face glistening with sweat "You nervous?" Rick asks with a smile, Shane takes his eye off the road for a second to look at Rick before shooting a smile back and returning his gaze to the road, "Yeah a little I suppose." He eventually said. 

Rick and Shane traversed street after street finding various ways of getting their car through the debris scattered across the road, when soon enough they turned onto a long round flanked by trees on either side on the way to the station "Rick, you might want to open your door." Shane states as he presses the accelerator pedal down all the way, "Why? What are you gonna do?" "The alarms making too much noise, gonna ditch the car before we get to the station." Shane shouts over the engine roar as he pushes his own door open. Rick does the same and pre-emptively rolls out of the car hitting the pavement with a decent amount of speed and rolling along for what felt like ages, eventually coming to a stop and almost immediately feeling the slight sting of a pretty nasty scrape across his forehead.

Looking up the road at the speeding car Rick saw Shane drop out of the side of the car as well rolling for a while then stopping as the car carried on at full speed before smashing into a tree and exploding into a bright burst of flames. Running up to Shane, Rick helped to pull him off of the ground as he stumbled to his feet before looking behind him and seeing the tell tale dark cluster of walkers heading up the road and slowly being joined by others dragging themselves out of the forest.

"Ok Shane come on." Rick pestered pulling Shane further along by a sharp left turn towards the direction of the station as he heard faint crunching from the forest as walkers emerged from all sides. A few short cuts and fence jumps later and the station begins to come into view as both men hurriedly jog towards the building. Barging through the front door Shane and Rick stopped in their tracks as they quickly looked at their surroundings seeing the dark room they entered into, seeing desks abandoned, some flipped on their sides, draws on the floor and papers wildly distributed across the space. 

"Kinda happy we weren't on duty for all this." Rick says eyeing up a pretty large blood splatter on one of the walls at the back of the room. "Yeah, same here." Shane says rather muted, moving on past all the desks and down the main corridor, as they walked down the corridor they both kept deadly silent listening out for any gurgle or any sort of movement, slowly step after step getting closer and closer to the armoury door eventually Shane got close enough to grab a hold of the handle and reaches into his pocket pulling out the key and pressing it into the key hole and turning it with a slight thunk as the door unlocks and easily opens.

Stepping into the room Shane turns and finds a small grey box on the wall with a thunderbolt symbol on it before opening it and setting about turning the power on, Rick steps in after in and carefully closes the door behind him making a point of holding the door shut until the lights of the armoury flicker to life as Shane closes the box before passing the keys to Rick as he locks the door and moves further into the armoury.

Turning a corner Rick comes to a large cage that he swiftly unlocks before swinging the door open seeing that most of the guns and ammo is already gone he puts together that the other officers must have used a lot of it up earlier. Gathering some of the few remaining guns Rick passes a shotgun and some shells to Shane before arming himself with a sniper and putting the rest of the guns and ammo into a bag that he slings over his shoulder. "That everything then?" Rick asks locking the cage back up again, "Should be, we'll be able to grab the keys to one of the cars out back from one of those desks and then we should be good to go." Then Shane looks to his left and sees the stations showers "Actually, I don't know about you but I'm still feeling pretty rough." He says walking towards the showers. 

"Now that you mention it I suppose it can't be that bad of an idea." Rick says twisting one of the shower knobs causing a cascade of water droplets to spray out of the showerhead. By the time Rick turns back around Shane's already got his shirt off Rick can't help but admire how toned Shane is shirtless however it's not long before Rick reflexively turns back to the shower and starts stripping off himself. When Rick finally gets naked the room is already filling up with smoke but Rick can still easily enough see Shane in the shower next to him happily rubbing the hot water through his dark hair. Rick couldn't help but look but after forcing himself to snap out of it he submerges himself in the shower allowing the water to rush through his hair and down his face burning a little as it washes over his injured forehead and his bandaged side.

Rick grunts a little as he feels the slight pin pricks of pain creep up on him, "You ok Rick?" Shane asks over the sound of the shower blasting out water "Yeah just stings a little is all." Rick responds, despite this Shane gives Rick a bit of a concerned look before turning his shower off and walking to the nearby bench to grab a towel all the while Rick fights his urge to sneak a look. Following suit Rick turns his shower off and quickly grabs a towel wrapping himself up as Shane pulls the first aid kit off of the wall turning back to Rick "Ok, on the bench I'm changing that bandage and I'm cleaning that scrape." Shane orders as Rick sits back onto the bench as the steam in the room slowly disperses. 

Opening the first aid kit Shane starts to carefully peel away the bandages on Rick sighing in relief at seeing how much his wound has healed "Give it a little while longer you might not even need the bandages anymore." Shane says with some delight. Rick smiles a little as Shane washes some disinfectant over the wound before applying some fresh bandages and then gets to work on Rick's scrape. Turning Rick's head to face his own Shane eye's up Rick's scrape only at that point noticing just how bright Rick's baby blue eyes really are. Shane tries not to make too much eye contact while cleaning Rick's scrape but seemingly can't help but sneak a look only then noticing Rick doing the same, the eye contact didn't last long but for Shane it felt, weird, but different, in a good way.

Rick felt naturally drawn to risk making eye contact with Shane, Rick wasn't quite sure why but when he looked at Shane he saw him staring right back at him, Rick was worried that he was blushing but Shane didn't point anything out so he felt comfortable enough. Even then when Shane was done cleaning him up Rick just couldn't help himself. He leant forwards and made contact with Shane's lips with a short wet sound. Almost immediately afterwards Rick began subconsciously kicking himself knowing he messed up and was just waiting for Shane to throw him off in disgust. But that didn't happen instead Shane started kissing back, at this point both Rick and Shane started to get each others hands all over each others mostly naked bodies rubbing each other up and down. By the time Rick broke the kiss, Shane and presumably him were both strawberry red in the cheeks before Shane spoke "How have we not done that before?" "Better late than never." Rick replies immediately. 

Shane practically picks rick up before sitting him back down on his lap while starting to kiss him again, Rick breaks away for a second waiting while keeping some eye contact. "I don't want to go too fast Shane." Shane gives him another kiss before letting Rick get back up again, Shane tries his best to keep his hands in front of his towel but based off of the slightly distorted shape of the towel Shane had clearly enjoyed that.

Rick felt bad turning him down like that but he was being honest, this was all so new to him. He didn't want to just have sex with Shane he wanted to spend some time getting to know what he liked and what Shane liked.


	3. Atlanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Shane get to Atlanta

Rick stumbles out the back of the station and into the car lot as he rushes towards an abandoned patrol car pressing a car key into the key hole twisting it causing the door to open with a mechanical pop, as Rick gets in he throws the bag of guns and ammo onto the back seats then he pushes the key into the car's ignition and twists the key causing the car to rumble to life. Rick reaches out and closes his door as Shane rushes out of the station carrying a jerry can running towards the car as he flips open the trunk throwing the jerry can in before slamming it shut and throwing himself into the car besides Rick yelling at him to go as a number of Walkers tumble out of the door Shane had just ran out of.

Speeding off past the walkers Rick turns out onto the open road and accelerates up the road and begins on their way to leaving King County.

Getting out onto the open road Rick turns and looks at Shane for a second they had been travelling mostly in complete silence for the past half an hour or so and at this point the quietness was starting to get to Rick a little, he didn't know if Shane just didn't want to talk at that moment in time or if Shane had started to feel awkwardly about their encounter in the showers or what.

"You ok?" Rick asks feeling a little weird hearing his voice breaking the silence, Shane didn't reply at least not straight away "I just don't know, not really. I mean back at the station, I've never done that before, I always liked you but I assumed I liked you as a friend." Rick picked up on the break in Shane's speech, "I feel like there's a but coming." Shane looked at Rick, smiled and kept talking "Well clearly I liked you as more than a friend." 

Hearing this Rick couldn't help but smile a little as he subconsciously reaches over puts his hand on Shane's thigh allowing Rick to feel the bulging muscles in Shanes leg as Shane slowly started to relax more and more as Rick started to slowly rub up and down Shane's thigh all the while keeping his eyes on the road, Shane tried for a moment to hide his obvious arousal but after a while he couldn't really hide his growing erection. 

Moving his own hand to take a hold of Rick's he slowly edged Rick's hand closer and closer to his rock solid erection, as Rick touched Shane's dick Rick could feel Shane's erection straining against his pants and at the same time felt his own erection growing, eventually turning on to a long stretch of empty road and Rick slowly forced the patrol car to a halt before checking to make sure his door was locked before turning to look at Shane who by this point looked like he was on the verge of cumming right there and then. 

Leaning in Rick plants his lips on Shane's while reaching down to play with Shane's dick through the thin fabric of his pants, Shane grunts a little in response to this all the while still kissing Rick before running his own hands down ricks body before reaching Rick's pants popping the button and yanking them down exposing Rick's underpants which very quickly ended up coming off as well allowing for Rick's thick 6" cock to bounce upwards hitting Rick's stomach with a quiet thump.

Shane then wraps his hands around Rick's cock and begins to slowly tease the head of Rick's cock with his thumb making Rick pull back from the kiss before he moves his head down to Shane's raging erection and using his teeth Rick undoes Shane's pants then Shane quickly and efficiently yanks them off throwing them onto the back seat along side the guns and ammo, before Shane can do it himself Rick pulls down his underpants and almost immediately he is hit in the cheek with Shane's massive 8.5" cock, it wasn't as thick as Rick's but it was thicker than most. Rick, somewhat taken aback took a moment to look Shane's massive cock up and down, but he could only enjoy it briefly before Shane grabbed Rick's head and shoved his cock into Rick's mouth making him gag a little as the head of Shane's cock pressed against the back of Rick's throat.

Taking a second Rick clamps his lips around Shane's cock as he focuses on breathing in and out of his nose, luckily for Rick he seemed to have gotten the hang of it just in time as Shane then started to pump away at Rick's mouth still making Rick gag and causing him to dribble a little around Shane's cock. Pretty soon after a few minutes of Shane hammering away at Rick's mouth his throat was open enough for Shane to get balls deep into Rick's mouth with Rick eventually coming face to face with Shane's massive, hairy and full balls. Right at this moment Shane yanks Rick off of his dick making him splutter a little as Shane's wet dick rubs against Shane's shirt.

Shane looks Rick in the eye and strongly tells him to get naked while Shane starts removing his shirt. By the time Rick was done getting naked Shane was already waiting, cock in hand as Rick climbs on top of him using his legs to straddle him from either side, Rick felt Shane's cock sliding in-between his ass cheeks only getting more and more worked up all the while trying to build up the confidence to impale himself on Shane's massive pole.

But before he could work up the courage to do it himself, Shane thrust his hips upwards at just the right angle and the tip of Shane's massive cock penetrated Rick's tight ass making Rick yell a little as he got used to the intrusion. Shane put his hands on Rick's hips as he looked back up at him making eye contact with Rick who was busy squinting and trying to focus his breathing, Shane moved one of his hands from Rick's hips to his cheeks causing Rick to give Shane his full attention subconsciously relaxing a little as he slides further down Shane's big cock, Rick leans over and starts kissing Shane again as Shane's cock starts to work its way deeper and deeper into Rick's ass making Rick moan desperately as his ass is fed more and more cock.

After a little while of having Shane slowly thrust his cock in and out of Rick's ass Rick leans back up again putting his hands on Shane's muscular and beefy shoulders as Shane moves his hand back down to Rick's hips, then Rick suddenly pressed himself downwards making his ass swallow up the rest of Shane's dick only stopping when he bottoms out right on top of Shane's balls as both men moan and grunt loudly with pleasure.

Looking back at Shane Rick starts to slowly grind against Shane while his cock is still buried balls deep inside him making Shane moan and groan practically constantly desperately trying to resist the urge to cum deep inside Rick. After a while of this Rick slowly gets the confidence to start rising up off of Shane's cock a little before plummeting back down again causing massive amounts of pleasure for both of the men. Rick kept doing that slowly rising further and further up on Shane's cock with each upward motion until Rick was rising all the way up to the point that Shane's tip almost come out of Rick's hole before he slams himself back down again taking all eight and a half inches into him again making him moan for Shane's cum desperately.

"Shane... I want you to cum in me." Rick whispered in a begging manner in Shane's ear. Hearing this Shane could hardly hold back as he flips Rick onto his back all the while still balls deep in him, Shane puts Rick's legs against his shoulders and from there he begins to brutally fuck Rick's hole only ever going faster and faster pounding Rick's virgin hole, at some point Rick's hole clamps down on Shane's cock hard as Rick loudly starts moaning Shane's name as his rock solid cock fires of a few messy strings of cum over Rick's hairy chest. Seeing Rick's cock softening after shooting his load all over himself turns Shane on massively as he speeds up his thrusts into Rick's hole and quickly ends with Shane practically screaming "FUCK!" as he slams into Rick's hole a final time depositing his load deep inside him.

Leaning down to Rick, Shane uses a hand to scoop up some of Rick's cum he uses his cum covered fingers to feed Rick his own load as Shane remains buried balls deep inside Rick as both of them feel his massive cock continuing to pulse and empty his cum deeper and deeper inside Rick's hole. Watching Rick lick his own cum off of Shane's fingers almost makes Shane rock hard again but decides against fucking Rick again only lowering himself down to give Rick a deep, passionate and loving kiss while Rick moves his legs and wraps them around Shane's hips keeping him locked inside him until eventually Shane softens up enough to easily slide out of Rick causing a few drops of his cum to escape Rick's ass only to be pushed back in by Shane's fingers.

Getting back up Shane moves over into the drivers seat before grabbing his discarded clothes from the back seats and he starts putting them back on again as Rick slowly lowers himself onto the passenger side seat while dealing with an indescribable feeling of being full as he leans down beneath the steering wheel grabbing his own clothes from next to Shane's feet and slowly starts to redress himself as well. Shane finished getting dressed a little while before Rick and as he's waiting for Rick to finish getting dressed as well a sudden loud bang and groan from right next to him makes Shane jump and yell falling backwards into Rick as he turns around to see a walker banging on the car window. Seeing Shane getting jumped by the walker forced Rick to try and hold back a laugh as Shane looks back at him, "It's not funny, it snuck up on me." Shane said confidently which only make Rick laugh a little more as he finished getting dressed as Shane twisted the key in the ignition, speeding off leaving the walker in the dust.

A little while later when Rick manages to get over Shane's 'run in' with the walker he looks at Shane and askes "So, what did you think then?" Seeing Shane's immediate reaction Rick see's him grinning ear to ear as he says sarcastically "Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. You?" Rick nods a little "I might need to do that on a more regular basis." Rick says eyeing up Shane. Shane turns his head but not to look at Rick instead pointing out of Rick's window "Well there's Atlanta." Rick turns and see's the Atlanta sky line in the distance.


	4. The Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Rick get to Atlanta but find themselves in hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thinking of adding in some original characters and transferring some comic 'exclusive' characters over (So yeah this is taking place in the TV 'universe')

As Rick and Shane sped down the main road into Atlanta Rick looked over and saw across the dividing barrier in the middle of the road seeing cars and trucks and buses of every sort caught practically bumper to bumper in a crazy disorganised mess. Rick turns back to Shane "For some reason I don't think Atlanta is all that safe." As Shane continues looking forward down the road unmoved, seconds tick by until Shane pipes up "It'll be fine." 

Passing row after row of continuously taller and taller buildings Shane eventually slows the car bringing it to a halt as he turns off the car's engine. "Yeah, think you might be right, might be best to go on foot from here." He says as he opens the car door and steps out into the abandoned street quickly followed by the sound of Rick's door opening and Rick stepping out into the street as well before turning around and opening the back door and grabbing the bag of guns and ammo and slinging it over his shoulder. Quietly closing their doors Rick and Shane huddle up against one side of the road and quickly manoeuvre down the street.

Rick slows down and looks through the smashed windows of a convenience store seeing a discarded backpack lent against the door of the store, Rick rushes over quickly and grabs the backpack feeling weight in it and takes a moment to look through the shatter window not being able to see all that far in but what he can see is what looks like shapes moving in the darkness, Seeing this Rick decides that it would be best to leave turning to run as Shane looks behind him seeing Rick far behind "Rick! What the hell are you doing?" He quietly hisses. Rick pulls the backpack in the air as he runs to catch up to Shane, on the way passing by a decrepit bus seemingly abandoned.

"Really? You ran off for a backpack?" Shane whispers, "Sorry. Trying to help." Rick says back while putting the straps over Shane's shoulders. Working their way forwards they turn a corner and almost immediately regret their decision as Shane almost bumps into a walker, then looking behind that walker Shane sees hundreds maybe even thousands more behind it, as Shane and Rick slowly back away, walker after walker look behind them spotting Shane and Rick they lunge forwards collectively groaning as they stumble towards both men as Shane turns and runs away before quickly stopping, looking back and seeing Rick seemingly froze in spot. Shane runs back and grabs Rick by the arm pulling him away as the herd surges forward after them.

Rushing back down the road Shane dodges out of the way of a walker as it lunges out of the abandoned bus at him, "SHIT!" Rick yells. Looking back around Shane sees Rick recoil from a small group of walkers that had crawled their way out of the broken store and into the street. Shane grabs Rick and pulls him through a gap in the road in between the two groups of walkers as they make another turn down another abandoned street, looking forwards they see an abandoned tank, Shane looks at Rick "Hey, I've got an idea." He says as he continues to pull Rick down the road eventually throwing him onto the tank and then starts climbing up himself eventually finding a closed hatch and managing to pry it open and essentially cram Rick into the tank before following him down and closing it behind him.

As Shane gets down the small ladder in the tank he's immediately pulled to one side of the tank by Rick who seems to be cowering in the corner almost as he points right next to the ladder, looking over Shane spots a body, a dead solider. Pausing Shane waits for a moment for something to happen but nothing does and as Shane turns back around to calm Rick down Rick's eyes grow wide as he presses himself against the wall of the tank and Shane turns around to see the body moving it's head around and starting to groan. Without thinking Shane pulls a gun out of the bag, pointing the gun at the walker Shane pulls the trigger and the walker slumps over as it's head more or less explodes upon contact with the bullet with bits of brain and skull scattering around the tank. However firing a gun in the tank was so loud that it caused both Rick and Shane to recoil with the obnoxious sound of ringing in their ears as they sat down waiting for it to pass. By the time the ringing stopped both men could hear the sound of thumping on the outside of the tank as they heard walkers slowly covering the tank.

"What now?" Rick asks, his eyes following the sound of the walkers outside. Shane takes a moment to try and think some options through "Give it time they'll get bored and move off." Rick gives him a look before sighing "So, we're fucked, is what your saying." Shane turns and gives Rick a slightly shocked look "Uh no, when I say we wait, I mean it." He shoots back loud enough to illicit a response from the walkers mostly consisting of louder thumps and groans on the sides of the tank. Seeing that his words weren't working Shane reaches over and pulls Rick in for a hug, burying Rick's head in Shane's shoulder as he rubs Rick's back quietly consoling him.

Just as Shane breaks the hug and gets himself comfortable the silence is broken by a faint crackling sound then a voice, "Hey.... Hey... You there?" As the voice cuts out Shane and Rick share immediate glances with one another before rushing over to the source of the voice finding a radio on the other side of the tank, picking up the receiver Rick presses down the button on the side and starts speaking into it "Hello?" Rick releases the receiver and for a brief moment there's silence. "So your still alive in there then?" The voice asks Rick yanks the receiver back up again and presses the button down "Uh, yeah, who is this anyhow?" The voice comes back almost straight away, "Does that really matter? I'll help you get out." The radio crackles as the voice dies out "Ok, fine what do you have in mind?" Rick asks, out of the corner of his eye he see's Shane glaring at him, "Rick! We don't know who this guy is." He states "Well do you have a better idea than just waiting?" Rick asks as the radio crackles to life again.

"I have an idea but you won't like it. There aren't that many walkers about anymore and there's only one on top of the tank you should be able to get away and from there run off the street back the way you came, from there take a right turn and then down the first alley on your right." The radio crackles again as the voice gives way to silence. Shane and Rick look at each other absorbing the idea fed to them over the radio, "What if he's lying?" Shane asks, "What would he have to gain from lying? And even then do you have a better plan?" Rick turns away from Shane and picks up the receiver "Yeah, ok we're coming." Pulling a spare pistol out of the bag of guns and ammo Rick loads the pistol before zipping the bag back up and putting it back over his shoulder motioning to Shane to open the hatch. 

As Shane climbs up the ladder Shane hesitates for a second before pushing the hatch open and pulling himself out, turning around to help Rick out Shane spots a walker crawling along the top of the tank towards him, Shane pulls out his pistol and shoots the walker in it's head making it flop over as the walkers on the ground begin stumbling back over to them, Shane jumps off of the tank right as Rick pulls himself out and quickly follows Shane's lead by jumping off of the tank.

Shane shoots a few walkers while Rick begins to run from the tank and Shane quickly follows behind him as they both pick off walkers that get too close as they run off of the street and around the corner, shooting their way through more walkers eventually getting to the alleyway and as they both turn to get into the alley both men almost shoot the person standing in the alley before noticing that he's still alive, "Come on, we don't have time." The man yells with Rick instantly recognising the voice as the same as the one of the radio. All three men turned and ran down the alleyway closely followed by walkers all cramming in behind them almost trampling each other just to get closer to the survivors, running down the alleyway the group gets to a ladder that the stranger and Shane both encourage Rick to climb up as Shane uses his pistol to slowly pick off walkers that we're getting too close as the stranger follows Rick up the ladder next with Shane buying him more time before eventually getting an opportunity to climb the ladder himself, Shane just about makes it as he feels walkers trying to grab at his shoes as he climbs further and further up the ladder.

Reaching the top of the ladder Shane steps out onto a small platform as the stranger points down to the bottom of the ladder "Oh no." He says as Shane looks down as sees the walkers beginning to pull themselves up the ladder, turning around The stranger starts to climb another ladder going further up the building as both Rick and Shane quickly follow him, Getting up off of the ladder both Shane and Rick follow closely behind the stranger. "Ok so who are you anyhow?" Rick asks practically running to keep up with the stranger, "I'm Glenn, what about you two?" He asks still rushing across the top of the building, "I'm Rick, he's Shane." Rick answers while pointing in the direction of Shane.

"Well, Hey." Glenn said jumping onto a set of stairs that hugged close to a building and took them to the ground again, at the bottom of the stairwell Glenn stopped both men behind him, right in front of him a walker was stood in between them and a door at the opposite end of the alley they found themselves in. "What are we doing? Killing it or not?" Shane questions "Just wait." Glenn says, right at that moment two men clad all in body armour emerges from the door and using baseball bats begins beating the walker until the walker had completely stopped moving. Glenn used the opportunity to push the two men ahead as they ran into the building followed by Glenn then by the two men in body armour. 

Walking further into the building they suddenly hear a loud voice breaking the silence "Ok, who's the asshole!" Rick looked over and saw a blonde woman storming over to them before pulling a gun on them. Glenn tried to get in between them and this woman, "Andrea, come on put the gun down. Andrea looked at Rick and Shane then at Glenn then back at Rick and Shane again, "I hope your happy. You've completely screwed us." She says as she lowers her gun and walks away. Glenn stuck around as the other two men started to take off their body armour, "So uh, Rick, Shane, this is Morales and T-Dog." 

Rick turned to look at the two men stripping off their body armour with both turning to give them a simple "Hey." "Come on then." Glenn motioned causing Rick and Shane to follow him out of the room and through a narrow corridor and into a store front where Glenn, Andrea and another woman were stood staring at the huge glass doors at the entrance to the store, Rick looked out and couldn't see past the first line of walkers let alone the second. Andrea spoke up again "With all the noise you two made, I mean you just rang the dinner bell."


	5. The Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick, Shane and the others escape Atlanta.
> 
> (So this is the first chapter with Merle in it and Merle's character is a bit of a dick to put it lightly so still gonna put in his dialogue but I'm gonna be censoring a certain word or two cause I'm not even gonna type that)

Looking out at the rows of walkers banging against the rather flimsy looking doors of the store Rick only at that point in time started to take in what was really going on. All of the running hadn't allowed Rick to really absorb everything that was going on, the dead were not so dead anymore and corpses were ripping people's throats out. Shane looks over at Rick and sees him staring into space, "Hey, you ok Rick?" There's a brief pause before Shane speaks again "Loving the thousand yard stare but-" Shane's interrupted as Rick turns his head "Yeah I'm good." Before Shane could speak again the faint sound of a gunshot rings through the building. "Shit is that Dixon?" Andrea asks rushing off to a nearby stairwell.

Barging through the door at the top of the stairwell the group emerges out onto the roof of the building looking to their left they spot a man standing on the edge of the roof with a rifle in hand taking shots at the walkers in the streets below, Morales runs up behind the man shouting at him "Merle what are doing?!" T-Dog isn't far behind him "Yeah Merle just get down from there." Merle turns and looks at the two men before using the butt of his gun to hit Morales in the face causing him to fall backwards before Merle turns and jumps back onto the roof this time facing T-Dog, "I'll take orders from a taco bender and a n*gger when hell freezes over." As Merle takes a swing hitting T-Dog in the stomach and knocking him down onto the ground before Merle starts to kick him, Merle repeats this process much to Andrea and Glenn's protests until Rick gets up behind him and hits him over the head with a pipe that had been left lying around.

Dragging Merle's unconscious body over to some piping Rick uses some chains to bind Merle to the piping while Shane helps Morales and T-Dog back up while Andrea and Jacqui check both of them over making sure they're ok. Rick stands up and walks over to the ledge looking over seeing the ever growing herd of walkers gathering in the street below. Morales walks up alongside Rick, "So where are you two from anyhow?" He asks, Rick looks at him "Not too far from Atlanta, just down the road really." "Cool, so what did you used to do then?" Morales asks "Sheriff. you?" Morales smiles "Well, welcome to the big city officer friendly, and I was a maths teacher" Rick smiles and turns to Morales "I'm not gonna lie, always hated maths." Morales chuckles a little "I'll try not to take that personally."

"Ok, so now what?" Andrea asks looking at Glenn "We clearly can't stay any longer, but now we're surrounded on all sides." Glenn rushes over and looks at the gathering herd, "Your right but I'll need time to put something together." Andrea turns to Jacqui "Not sure how much time we actually have." As Glenn rushes off to find a way out, Jacqui takes a moment "Actually I might have an idea."

"See old building like this one were built before the days of proper plumping, so the cities sewer system should run right underneath here." There's a brief pause as the group thinks it through until Shane says "So you want us to drag our way through the sewer system then?" Morales looks at him "So do you have a better idea Mr tall, dark and scary?" T-Dog looks at Jacqui "Ok then lets go find our way out then." 

Rushing down the stairwell the group find Glenn scoping out the front of the store "Hey Glenn we might have a way out." Andrea motioned, Glenn looked a little confused before T-Dog looked at him and said "Sewer." Glenn looked a little taken aback "Really? Gross. Think I might know where the way in is though." Following Glenn the group works their way through the narrow corridors at the back of the store before finding themselves in a smallish room with a large opening in the middle of the room. "Yeah this should be it." Jacqui says examining the opening, "Well someone's gonna have to go down there to check it out." T-Dog states.

"Me and Morales will check it out." Glenn says trying to ignore the slightly disgusted face that Morales pulled at that moment, "Jacqui stay here to get the others if we find a way out, the rest of you just keep an eye on the walkers." Glenn instructed as he prepared to climb down the ladder. Shane, Rick, T-Dog and Andrea leave as Morales steps onto the ladder and Glenn lowers himself further down. 

Stepping off of the ladder and onto the dank and wet floor Glenn immediately takes out a flashlight looking ahead and seeing no immediate danger he begins to slowly walk further from the ladder as Morales jumps off of the ladder behind him and quickly turns around and follows Glenn down the tunnel with his own flashlight in hand.

Stumbling down the tunnel Glenn and Morales slowly turn a corner seeing the rest of the sewer system locked behind several bars forming a grate, "Ok, think we can like pull this off somehow?" Morales asks, Glenn looks the grate up and down "Yeah not too sure about that." He says as he reaches out pushing the bars a little until a walker reaches through the bars trying to grasp at him all the while snarling and snapping at him. Glenn and Morales jump back from the grate quickly yelling while doing so, and as Glenn picks himself up he looks at the walker then the grate "Yeah think this one's a no go." 

Shane, Rick, T-Dog and Andrea stepped back out into the front of the store as the walkers started to pound even harder on the door glass, Andrea started to look around the store as T-Dog kept looking around for any other way of getting out of the store, Rick climbs over the store counter and starts looking around for anything of value while Shane leans over the counter eyeing Rick up and down, Rick looks back up at Shane and walks over to talk to him, "So, what do you think of them then?" Shane asks looking around at Andrea and T-Dog, "Well Glenn could have just left us there in that tank and these guys haven't shot us yet so they don't seem all that bad." Rick whispered in response. Shane nods before leaning in quickly giving Rick a quick kiss before turning and wandering off to look around.

Rick finished looking around and climbed back over the counter and started to look around the store almost knocking Andrea over as he walked around a display case, looking down Rick sees Andrea bent over looking at something in a display case, taking a look himself Rick sees a small figure of a mermaid attached to a necklace behind the display case glass, right at that moment Andrea turns to look at Rick before looking back at the necklace, "My sister Amy is obsessed with stuff like this, unicorns, fairy's etc. but Mermaids are her favourite." Rick gestors towards the case "Go on then, not like anyone's gonna want you to pay for it." Andrea smiles for a moment "Well suppose your right." 

At that moment Jacqui, Morales and Glenn rush back into the front of the store, "Yeah the sewer is a no go." Glenn announces, "What now then? Surely there has to be another way out?" Shane asks seemingly a little irritated, "Well if you want to run for it be my guest." Morales suggests, Andrea laughs a little "Even if the walkers were blind they'd still find us." Rick shoots her a confused look "I don't know I'm pretty sure it's the smell they just seem to know." She says.

For a moment there's silence before Rick rushes off towards the back exit with the others in toe, getting nearer to the back exit Glenn says "There's walkers in the alley you won't be able to get far." Rick, not stopping responds "I know." Before swinging the door open and rushing out, dragging the body of the walker Morales and T-Dog had killed earlier, just as the other walkers in the alley begin to pick up on Rick's presence he slams the door behind him as soon as the body is safely inside.

"Ok Rick I know the last few days have been a little stressful but I feel like your taking this a bit far." Shane says rushing over to him "Well is no one gonna ask why he just dragged a corpse in here?" Jacqui asks a little taken aback. "Well Andrea said that walkers might identify people by smell, well if we smell like them then maybe we can just move right through them." Glenn catches on quickly, "Guts. You want us to go out there covered in walker guts?" "Somethings better than nothing." Rick responds.

"Anyone have a knife or anything?" Rick asks looking around, then T-Dog pulls a machete out of a sheath on his side and passes it to Rick. Rick thanks him right before he buries the machete in the walkers stomach, pulling it out and slashing at the walker again spilling its guts, blood and stomach acid all over the floor causing the others to collectively recoil back a few meters because of the smell alone. Rick plunges his hand into the walkers exposed innards and as he does so he can hear the sound of Jacqui retching somewhere in the room. Rick clenches his fist and pulls out a decent amount of gore before beginning to slather himself in it, first smearing the front of his shirt then around his forehead and cheeks before moving onto his lower half. Looking back up Rick makes eye contact with Shane, "Hey can you come sort out my back then?" Shane hesitates for a moment before walking over and taking his own handful of guts and smearing it across Ricks back.

Shane steps away as Rick turns back around, "So how do I look?" "Like a lunatic." Morales shoots back, Rick smiles a little as he scoops up more gore "Come on then Morales your next." Slowly stepping forward Rick quickly and efficiently covers Morales in walker guts from head to toe, before doing the same with Shane, then Andrea, Jacqui, T-Dog and Glenn. Just as he finishes up covering Glenn Rick looks at T-Dog before saying "We still need to get Merle, think you could bring him down?" T-Dog nods as he turns to leave just as the loud sound of glass breaking fills the room, then the sound of groaning walkers starts to grow louder and louder, T-Dog rushes to the front of the store but by the time that he gets to it he can see the walkers already shuffling up the stairs. T-Dog takes another look before turning and rushing back to the back room. "They're already up the stairs." He says, Andrea looks down to the ground "That's gonna be hard to explain." 

"Well, hate to say it but if that's the case then there's nothing we can do for him." Shane remarks stepping towards the back exit, hearing the sound of walkers getting closer, Shane gets ready to open the door, "Now or never then." Glenn states right before Shane slowly nudges the door open as he takes a few careful steps outside immediately seeing the several walkers that had gathered in the alleyway at this point, Shane steps further out into the alley and quickly adopting the walkers limp he starts to move closer to them as the others follow suit, the walkers slowly start to move up to Shane before stopping and checking Shane out for a second before turning again and moving on, As Shane moves forwards the group follows closely behind him quickly getting to the end of the alley but the group has to slowly start crawling under a truck parked at the end of the alley to escape.

Shane and Rick start ushering the others under the truck one by one as they keep an eye on the other walkers in the alley now seeing the new walkers from the store slowly stumbling out of the back exit, as Glenn finally pulls himself under the truck Shane and Rick follow him lowering themselves down and forcing themselves underneath the truck seeing the others as both Morales and Jacqui slowly stand up on the other side having got out from under the truck, one by one the group slowly emerge out onto the infested street barely being able to move without knocking into a walker, Jacqui in front of the group starts moving forward with the others slowly following her lead as they move through the herd. Pushing their way through the herd the group seems to push past the worse of it as they seem to be bumping shoulder to shoulder with fewer walkers as they walked further and further down the road.

Then suddenly Morales feels a slight splash of cold on him then another and another after that, then the heavens open and rain starts pouring from the sky as the sound of rain hitting the road drowns out the sound of the many walkers around them. Noticing the walker guts running off of his clothes and skin Rick nudges Shane, Shane notices the same thing and begins to walk a little faster down the road pushing the others a little faster as well as the walkers around the group start turning to face them some lumbering over towards them, seeing this Rick pushes the group and the group begins to break into a run as the rest of the herd turns and surges towards them, running faster Jacqui pushes a gate open into an area free of walkers as the rest of the group pushes in with the walkers not far behind them, still running the group rush over to a truck with Shane throwing the door open and seeing the keys he twists them causing the truck to rumble as Shane shouted for everyone to get in. Quickly scrambling in the rest of the group slams the doors behind them as the first few walkers start bashing against the truck with Shane pressing the pedal down causing the trucks tires to screech a little as the truck speeds off down the road away from the walkers.

Eventually getting out of the city the truck speeds away from the city as Glenn gets in the passenger seat and starts giving Shane directions to their camp. Eventually the group pulls up at the end of a dirt road seemingly in the middle of nowhere as Glenn confirms it to be their camp followed by the group collectively jumping out of the truck with everyone except Shane and Rick rushing up towards the rest of the camp, walking up together Shane and Rick see's Morales hugging two children and a woman while Andrea is hugging and chatting to a younger looking blonde woman, Glenn takes several things out of his backpack and hand them off to two men working on an RV, looking further up the hill they see a bearded man and his family as well as three people sat around a campfire talking to Jacqui and T-Dog.

"Well this place doesn't look too bad." Rick states.


End file.
